jubelspexetfandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Dekoren
thumb|left Dekoren Dekoren är gruppen i jubelspexet som ser till att publiken har något att titta på (bortsett från skådisarna). De bygger helt enkelt dekoren! Om man gillar att bygga eller måla, så hör man hemma i denna grupp. Dekorfakta I nedanstående tabell finns dekorfakta från 1991 och framåt nedtecknade. Bygglåt, medalj, årets åbäke samt dekorchef är angivet. Årets åbäke är den pryl som Dekoren anser vara jobbigast att hantera under respektive spexår. Det var 1991 som Dekoren fick sin första bygglåt "En sån karl" framförd av Lill Lindfors. Sedan dess har en ny bygglåt ekat i bygglokalen varje år. 1994 fick Dekoren sin första egna medalj, dekormedaljen. Ursprungligen var medaljen direkt kopplad till bygglåten, men detta förändrades sedemera och idag är dekormedaljen antingen ett verktyg, eller något som associeras med det gångna spexåret. Ursprungligen byggdes dekoren i maskins källare, men flyttades på 2000-talet till "Gamla Kårbokhandeln", även kallat Dekis (lokalen vägg-i-vägg med flygs sektionslokal). År 2000 skapades även det som kom att bli Dekorens logga, inspirerad av Jubelspexets. Absolut Dekoren Absolut Dekoren är dekorens egna samlingsskiva med alla bygglåtar genom tiderna. Nu finns Absolut Dekoren samlad i ny tappning på en spotify-lista: Absolut Dekoren (om länken inte fungerar, skriv då: spotify:user:sofbackstrom i search-fältet på Spotify, så har du Absolut Dekoren-listan överst!) Svarta fåret Dekorens svarta-fåret medalj tillkom av ett misstag då i brist på tjurar dekoren målade ett får svart i hopp om att publiken skulle missta det för en tjur. Det löstes så småningom varpå dekorchefen fick ett svart får över som han överlämnade till skaparen av årets åbäke, Tjuren. Det svarta fåret utnämns av sittande svart får och som kandidat bör man gärna ha bidragit med att få utvecklingen att gå bakåt. Man ska alltså se till att det har presterats mindre än när man kom dit. * 2001: Mange, för bygget av Tjuren * 2002: Karlis, för bygget av Trappan * 2003: Zeke, ingen vet riktigt varför, men alla var överens * 2004: Fido, för att det vore tråkigt att ge Karlis det igen * 2005: Inget får utsågs då Teatern inte var Dekorens fel * 2006: Sofia, för "nu är det stand up på syster o bror" * 2007: Tanner för Pendeln * 2008-2018: Inget svart får har utsetts * 2019: David, för det upprepade bygget av högtalaren Syndabocken Efter några års frånvaro av det svarta fåret tilldelades Lage en attiralj kallat syndabocken spexåret 2010 samt 2011, med motiveringen "allt är Lages fel". Dekorens bidrag i Squvalp/Quarnevalen Dekoren är som bekant en grupp som älskar att bygga. Alltså är det ganska naturligt att Dekoren årligen ställer upp med ett bidrag i Squvalp eller Quarnevalen. 2004 (Squvalp) - Flygande, flytande matta Spexåret 2004 var årets mest omtalade spexbygge Dekorens flygande matta. Därför byggdes en flygande matta även till årets Squvalptävling. Bygget bestod i en gigantisk ramp som flöt på ett antal tunnor och den flygande mattan var en kälke på hjul som man åkte utför rampen med. Som hjul hade Dekoren fått ett antal inlines och ett par inlines blev över så "Pappa Stefan" tyckte att det var en bra idé att åka utför rampen på inlines istället. Efter ett något åk fick han inte åka mer eftersom han var någon centimeter ifrån att slå i huvudet i rampens underkant. Dekoren fick, tack vare detta bidrag, inkassera priset som "årets mest puckade bidrag". 2005 (Quarnevalen) År 2005 var Dekoren (+ vänner) så många deltagare att Q-staben ville att Dekoren skulle delas upp i två lag. Bidrag 1 - Företagsfusion Två bilar kapades på längden och fogades samman i en vänster- och en högerdel. Nyttig lärdom: Det går utmärkt att såga i en vindruta med vinkelkap (men bakrutan exploderar)... Fusionen som åsyftades var GM (opel) och SAAB. Skapelsen blev då en SAAPEL. Bidrag 2 - The pirates of the gasqueparksdamm En SAAB förlängdes och kläddes om till ett piratskepp. Inget konstigt med det egentligen, men detta innebär givetvis att styrman och Quapten behöver sammarbeta när det gäller att styra skeppet i rätt rikting. Kontrollerna blev en gigantisk skeppsratt till styrningen, en spak till bromsen, en spak till kopplingen och en gaspedal. På Quarnevalsdagen skulle styrman släppa bromsen, ge lätt gas och släppa upp kopplingen. Dessvärre högg kopplingen och styrman Pontus ramlade på gaspedalen och skeppet rammade bajamajorna på andra sidan kravallstaketet! 2006 (Squvalp) - Paraplyet Detta år kände Dekoren att de ville dricka öl istället för att bygga. Sagt och gjort: Dekoren förbyggde en parasollställning i fyrkantsrör som fälldes upp på byggplatsen och täcktes med en presenning. Som ett helt vanligt parasoll. Tyvärr blåste det väldigt mycket denna Squvalpdag, så Dekoren hade fullt sjå att förhindra parasollet från att blåsa iväg och döda andra byggare. Tvivlare hävdade att ställningen skulle kantra, fyllas med vatten och fungera som ett ankare. Detta inträffade dock aldrig och dekoren kammade hem priset för "bästa tekniska lösning". 2007 (Squvalp) - Polydäckad Städning är jobbigt, men tyvärr en nödvändig del av Squvalpdagen (annars får man ju inte gå på slutfest!). Dekoren beslöt sig därför 2007 för att bygga ett bidrag helt i traktorinnerslangar och gaffatejp för att minimera städtiden. Resultatet blev väl sisådär, men det flöt och gick väldigt snabbt att riva! 2008 (Quarnevalen) - Perpetuum Mobile Hösten 2007 hade Vänsterpartiets Peter Pedersen blivit känd på youtube när han gjort ett ganska idiotiskt uttalande i riksdagsutfrågningen om pluginhybrider. Se klippet här: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa2Cag9OrHc Dekoren visade med sitt bygge 2008 att det visst går att göra evighetsmaskiner för persontransport, med vattenhjul och hela köret! 2009 (Squvalp) - Somaliska pirater kapar sitt eget skepp Utanför Somalias kust hade ett antal fartyg blivit kapade relativt nyligen. "Kapa" är förövrigt en synonym till "dela", vilket Dekoren illustrerade med sitt bidrag. Bidraget var uppbyggt av två halvor som sågades itu med en medhavd fogsvans. Dessvärre blåste det mycket och masten blåste iväg. Men ekipaget var i övrigt en stor succé, många andra bidrag sänktes, på äkta piratmanér! 2010 (Squvalp) - Vårflod thumb|left|Squvalp 2010 - VårflodDet var en lång och kall vinter, vilket medförde mycket snö. Mycket snö leder följaktligen till mycket smältvatten, och smältvatten leder till vårflod! Dekorens bidrag i Squvalp 2010, var alltså ett bygge som fick symbolisera allt detta. Ekipaget var ett hustak som flöt omkring i vattnet, vilket gjorde att det såg ut att vara översvämning. Dekorens bidrag tilldelades för denna enkla, men ack så geniala, idé ett speciellt pris av Squalpstaben. När Quapten och Styrman kallades upp på scenen för att mottaga ära och beröm ranglade hela, inte helt nyktra, dekoren upp och stoltserade. 2011 (Quarnevalen) - Reflis me thumb|left|Quarnevalen 2011 - Reflis meMålet med Reflis me var att få plats med hela Dekoren + vänner i en SAAB 900. Det lyckades med lite om och men. När Dekoren kom till bygget dag 1 på Q-veckan fanns där inte ens en bil. Quapten David gick då till öltältet för att dränka sina bekymmer. Väl där började han prata med "grabben bakom baren" som visade sig ha en SAAB 900 till salu. Affären blev av och Dekoren började försköna bilen. Efter att ha tagit en extra bakaxel från grannbidraget så blev SAABen lång, och kläddes därefter in i metervis av trä. Namnet Reflis me anspelar på låten "Release me" som figurerade i SAAB:s reklamer. Bidraget blev väldigt uppskattat av såväl byggare och gamla Q-stabare. Hur som helst lyckades hela Dekoren + vänner (ca 20 personer) klämma in sig i ekipaget. thumb|left|Squvalp 2013 - Paper Pirates 2012 (Squvalp) - Paper pirates eller origami för dummies att medverka i Squvalp men samtidigt inte behöva lägga allt för stor vikt på annat än öldrickande och soffhäng bestämde sig Dekoren with lovers (Dekoren + vänner) att göra en betydligt större variant av en vanlig pappersbåt. Ett väder som bjöd på mycket blåst och regnskurar riskerade att förstöra ekipaget som, med undantag för stommen, var byggt helt i papp. I slutändan höll bidraget under hela turen, även fast sjön bidrog med smul. 2013 (Squvalp) - Upp (eller Ner) thumb|left thumb|leftSquvalp 2013 gick till historien som det squvalp som välsignats av vädergudarna, det var strålande sol hela dagen. Temat var superhjältar och Dekoren tänjde på gränserna och valde luftballongshuset från den animerade filmen Upp. Flera bidragande faktorer, t.ex. Strålande sol, soffa, med mera, ledde till ytterst lite byggande, och mycket mera öldrickande. Detta bidrog i sin del till att bygget inte tog sig mer än 5 meter ut i det iskalla vattnet innan det hela gick till botten. Med det i åtanke så var det ett mycket roligt och lyckat Squvalp! 2014 (Quarnevalen) - På spåret (eller vart är vi påväg?) 2015 (Squvalp) - Ohmval 2016 (Squvalp) - The fårs awakens Utrustade med imperiets snyggaste stormtroopermasker förde fyra dekorare en säng med Darth Vader och Kylo Ren får runt på vattnet. Att putta sig fram med stöttarna gick så bra att dekoren gick om två bidrag som startat tidigare. Det gjordes ett försök att bräcka det tidigare rekordet på antal öl druckna under en squvalpdag. Detta gick tyvärr inte hela vägen. 2017 (Quarnevalen) - Thomas the tank engine (aka Thomas the dank engine) Dekoren med vänner kämpade igenom en hård vår-vecka med flertalet dagar med -2*c och slaskigt snö, som tur lättade vädret tills själva paraddagen. För att hantera detta det ruskiga vädret byggde dekoren sitt mycket vida omtalade tältläger av överblivet stål och presenningar, fullt utrustat med mjuka bilsäten och schysst låsbar låda. Thomas byggdes nästan helt i trä och hade hela två släp, ett där med en stor del deltagare på och en temamålad bobbycar på släp därbak. Dock så tog sig bidraget inte hela vägen runt då någon (du vet vem du är) kapade slangen till kylningen bak i bilen i tron om att det bara var aircondition. De läskiga rörliga ögonen och inte alls improviserade ljudeffekterna bidrag till att Thomas var poppis bland barnen i publiken. D-körens sångbok Dekoren har även en sångbok, med vinrött omslag och vanligen rygg i gaffatejp. Denna kallas D-körens sångbok och har släppts i olika tryckningar, exempelvis D-körens sångbok I, respektive II. På senare år trycks en ny sångbok inför varje Dekorvrakfest. Innehållet i sångboken är hemligt, men ganska så säkert är att "Gaffas Visa" (numera även publicerad i maskinsektionens officiella sångbok) finns med. Kategori:Dekorchefer Kategori:Grupper Kategori:Nuvarande grupper